What is Thunder Without Lighning? Saixene
by Anaxn
Summary: Smash, crash, shatter, the shards of white stone flung from one wall across the room to the other. Pieces of Marluxia's castle go flying as Saix rages against Larxene's death and his helplessness against it.


The wall cracked under his blow, but it didn't matter; the castle wasn't being used anymore. Smash, crash, shatter, the shards of white stone flung from one wall across the room to the other. Saix's pupils weren't visible; he was too far gone in his berserker stage. Fangs in his mouth protruding ominously from his lips, his bare hands dealt another angry punch to the wall, lunar force adding to the crack that ran from ceiling to floor. Holding his claymore in his other hand, he ruined another one of Marluxia's statues, the white petals flying everywhere as the pedestal splintered. Saix stopped for a second, eyes coming back into focus and scar stretching the skin back into place, dropping even his claymore. He stooped, picking up the half stone flower he had just cracked. _No, no, no... _His grip tightened, the stone digging into his skin but he couldn't feel it, even though blood dripped from the cuts, just like he couldn't feel emotion. Eye twitching angrily, he got up, snarling as the anger took over again. But even as he picked up the claymore, preparing to demolish more of the damned castle, he couldn't let go of the shattered flower. All because of her.

We have no hearts. We cannot feel. We exist to open Kingdom Hearts. That was what Xemnas told them. And they all followed diligently, never thinking of what may come after. She was the same as everyone else, obedient, accepting of Xemnas's truth. But she was also different, so violent and independent. Perhaps that was what first drew him to her, the fiery warrior spirit that demands respect. They were so similar in that, both vicious warriors with a sadistic streak, a perfect example of lacking a heart. Soon he found himself sitting next to her during meals and surprisingly, she would talk to him. Here was someone like him, knowing what he knew. He spent time with her, but never under that actual reason. There had been something in the empty space where his heart should be that drove him to seek her out, if only to be near her. He denied it, of course. It had seemed too much like emotion, something he didn't have. But it still persisted and he eventually accepted it being there. She was changing as well. Color began showing in her face, indicating blood that did not exist in a nobody. Then there was Axel. He had been flirting with her for a while, until she found out why. He had been stoking his ego, and sucking up to his superiors. There, she broke slightly, and the flush of her cheek dimmed as she retreated to her cold lair.

Axel. _That bastard will pay! _Saix thought, smashing another wall with his claymore. He was the one who brought them all here, the final strands of fate leading to the dismal truth. Axel followed the Superior's orders, getting rid of Marluxia and his cohorts in their attempt to overthrow the organization. But that meant Axel killed Larxene. He was the one who let her die, let his former companion face Sora on her own, led her to her eventual death. But he was also following the Superior's orders, the man he was so loyal to. Snarling again, he held his head, forgetting for the moment about the broken stone rose, and let the blood tint his hair. Forgetting the conflicting loyalties for a moment, he simply let his anger consume him, the raging emptiness that Larxene once held rule over, her simple presence calming the void. Axel was the one who killed her. Axel let her die. Axel ruined it. But what did Axel ruin? The fragile rhythm that held him together for so many days? Was it true? Did Saix and Larxene actually _feel_ for a while? Perhaps they did. Maybe they actually had a chance at regaining their hearts. But Axel... _Axel killed Larxene!_ Saix thought, smashing the wall again with his fist. But there was less anger here, as nothingness reclaimed its host. The angry thoughts cooled, condensing into a ember of hate surrounded by emptiness. Axel was alive. The bastard who sent several Organization members to their deaths still existed. Axel was alive, oh yes, but so was Saix. To give Larxene her proper death, Saix would return to his emptiness, the emptiness she once owned, and in this, slay Axel under Xemnas's truth. Only then could he be satisfied. Only then could he perhaps return to Larxene.


End file.
